


Naughty List

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Top Miya Osamu, bottom suna rintarou, suna in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Osamu's mouth falls open, the words dying in his throat.Standing right in front of him, wearing a fucking red and white skirt with matching Christmas stockings, is Suna.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Day 1 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thanks so much to our beta [Tina](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize)!

Suna hates Christmas. Well, not really. He’s not the grinch his friends make him to be, but ever since three years ago, when his fiancé opened up Onigiri Miya, he really doesn’t like Christmas. 

It doesn’t have anything to do with the excessive shopping or the unstoppable Christmas carols everywhere you go. No, he can endure that. He even likes them. It’s more about how busy things get around the shop whenever December starts. 

Onigiri Miya has always had a great base of clients ever since Osamu opened it up. They have loyal clients who stop by regularly, and they have the whole MSBY team who like to stop by every so often after practice. However, those crowds Osamu can handle without too much hassle. 

But the moment December starts, it’s all chaos. The shop is always full, Osamu is constantly working, and Suna has to pitch in to help almost every day. He doesn’t mind staying late to help Osamu or spending more time at the shop during the one month of December than he did for the entire rest of the year. What he _can’t_ accept is not having enough alone time with his Greek sculpture of a fiancé. 

With a tired huff, Suna takes off his shoes at the genkan. He watches as Osamu does the same before moving to turn on the lights and leaving their keys on the countertop. 

“This is gonna kill me, I’m telling ya.” Osamu comments with a sigh. He looks tired but still has a kind smile on his face as he looks at Suna. “Thanks for helpin’ me today too.” 

“Anytime.” Suna makes his way over to him, wrapping his long arms around him from behind. He buries his chin in the crook of his neck; his warm breath sending shivers down Osamu. “How about I run us a bath? Sounds good?” 

He feels Osamu relax around him. “Yeah. Sounds great, actually.” 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the water has run cold. The idea of a relaxing bath is completely forgotten as Osamu runs his expert hands down Suna’s torso, reaching down to grab his ass and firmly squeezing it.

“Samu…” Suna moans out. His voice comes out a little too shaky, but he doesn’t care. 

All he gets in response is Osamu’s lips on his own, crashing in a hungry, desperate kiss that leaves him breathless. Suna hums, grinding his hips down to rub their cocks together and relishing in the grunt he pulls out from Osamu, completely muffled between their kisses.

Clumsily, they make it out of the bathtub; their hands flying to each other, holding on to the other for dear life. They stumble to the bed; their bodies still wet. Osamu’s back has barely hit the mattress when Suna is on top of him, engulfing him in a passionate kiss. His lips are kissing every part of Osamu he can reach: his jaw, his exposed neck, his lips. He wants all of Osamu, and he wants it _now_. 

A low moan escapes Osamu when he feels Suna’s tongue circling his ear. “Rin, please, I…” 

Suna nibbles his ear, lightly biting down on his earlobe. “I want you. I want you so bad.” He breathes out. His free hand reaches down to curl around Osamu’s cock. 

He has always loved the way Osamu reacts to his touches, and this time is no exception. His cock is throbbing in his hand as Osamu’s little whimpers fill the room. Suna can’t stop himself from immediately jerking him off, milking out every moan and grunt from his body. 

Usually, he would take his time teasing his fiancé, but it’s been days since they have had a moment alone. Suna is impatient to have Osamu inside of him, to _feel_ Osamu’s cock drag deliciously against his walls. 

Suna moans at the thought, instinctively grinding down, but it’s stopped by a firm hand he knows too well. 

Beneath him, Osamu is looking up at him. He’s flustered, cheeks red with arousal as he speaks. “Rin, babe, I want ya’ so bad too, but we can’t do this right now.” He tries to catch his breath, reaching out to caress Suna’s cheek. “Ya know I have ta work early tomorrow.” 

Any other person in the world would have felt discouraged by the whole situation, but Suna knew Osamu like the palms of his hands. He couldn’t get upset about it, not when he knows his fiancé means it. They both want this; they want it so bad they could barely finish their bath without any inappropriate touches. But it is pretty late, they’re both tired, and they have a busy day tomorrow. 

He can’t be mad. He _isn’t_. But he still wants to make Osamu feel good. So he leans into the touch, turning his face around to kiss Osamu’s hand. “Let me take care of you then, yeah?” 

“ _Rin…_ ” Osamu shakily breathes out, quickly being shut up by Suna’s demanding lips on his own. 

Suna pushes down, tracing Osamu’s lips with his tongue before pushing _in_. His hand is still wrapped around Osamu’s cock, lazily pumping up and down, and Suna can’t help but smile against his lips when he hears the muffled grunts coming out of Osamu. 

Slowly, he breaks the kiss, moving his lips away to settle them against Osamu’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He coos and _feels_ the shiver running down Osamu’s body. 

Suna dives in immediately: leaving a wet trail of kisses from Osamu’s neck, down his abs, stopping for just a second to trace his v line with his lips, before finally, mercifully, kissing the inside of his thighs. Beneath him, Osamu jolts. His strong legs threaten to close around Suna’s head, but he stops him by pushing his legs down.

“You’re so impatient, and I haven’t even started.” Suna chuckles. His lips press against the tender skin of his inner thigh, biting down just hard enough to make sure there will be a dark spot the next morning.

He moves to the other thigh, repeating the same motion. Suna is having too much fun with how Osamu’s breath catches every time Suna hovers over his cock, masterfully avoiding it as his lips continue to travel around.

“Rin, please, c’mon…” Osamu pleads to him, his voice a little too shaky.

“Hmm, I don’t get tired of you begging.” Suna playfully comments and, to Osamu’s content, finally touches him.

Osamu groans the moment Suna puts his tongue flat on the length of his cock; the sensation shooting pleasure through his body immediately. Suna hums - the reaction not going unnoticed - and licks up, flicking his tongue in a vicious way when it reaches the head.

“Fuck. Rin!” Osamu grunts, half propped on the bed to see the show his fiancé is putting on for him.

Suna doesn’t answer him, though. Instead, he wraps his fingers around the base of Osamu’s cock, settles more comfortably between his legs, and twists his tongue around his head, making sure to lick it all around before engulfing him without warning.

This time, Osamu moans, the filthy sound taking him by surprise, but not Suna. He knows him too well, knows how loud and obscene he can get, and absolutely adores it. Encouraged by it, he gets to _work_.

Osamu’s cock feels hot and heavy inside his mouth as he gracefully sinks further down. He hears his fiance groan when he bobs his head, setting up a steady rhythm as he swirls his tongue around the shaft, adding more pressure to his cock.

He starts slowly, carefully building up the heat inside of Osamu, making sure to take him as far down his throat as he can before bobbing his head back. Soon enough, Osamu is panting on top of him, his strong hands settling in Suna’s hair, gripping tight. A silent plea for Suna to pick up the pace, and he does.

Instantly, his movements become quicker. Suna’s tongue swirls around as he hollows his cheeks and hums, sending delicious vibrations through Osamu’s body. The lewd sounds fill their room. Suna is enjoying this, and he knows Osamu is too from the low moans that keep escaping him.

However, Suna knows Osamu is holding back. So he stops, pulling away from his cock with a pop sound.

“Rin, what-” Osamu breathes out, looking down.

Suna feels a bit too proud of how wrecked he looks: cheeks a pretty pink color and droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead. 

“Fuck my mouth, Samu,” Suna simply says. “Don’t hold back.”

Without a warning, he dives right in, the warmth of his mouth taking over Osamu’s mind. It doesn’t take much until he has built a rhythm Osamu can’t resist. Soon enough, his hands are in Suna’s hair, gripping it tightly as he starts fucking his face.

Suna moans; the obscene sound causing Osamu to go feral, ramming his hips up and into his mouth. It’s dirty and desperate, his own cock aching between his legs as he lets himself be used by Osamu, doing absolutely nothing but taking him every time.

“Rin, I’m gonna…” Osamu half warns, and Suna hums, unable to do anything else.

Osamu comes with a loud groan ripping from his throat, and Suna makes sure to take every single drop down, working him through it until Osamu naturally pulls back. He wipes his lips, taking a second to move back up on the bed.

“How’s that? Feeling more relaxed now?” Suna playfully comments, and Osamu laughs beside him, reaching out to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“‘’hat was amazing,’” He tiredly breathes out. “I’m feeling much better now.”

“Hmm,” Suna hums, stealing another kiss from him. “Now scoot your huge ass over. I’m ready to sleep.”

Osamu chuckles but makes room for him, wrapping his arms around Suna when he’s settled in. His eyelids are feeling heavy, the day catching up to him when he murmurs. “I’ll make sure ta return the favor soon.” 

* * *

The thing is, Osamu forgets about the half-sleep promise he made to Suna about a week ago. His mind is too busy trying to keep up with the holiday season and how packed the shop is every night. 

He only realizes _something_ is up when Suna starts acting weird. Well, not weird, but more flirty than usual, which is saying a lot. 

It starts off small, with Suna coming out of their bedroom one Sunday morning wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers and a sleepy smile as he kisses Osamu good morning. It’s rare to see Suna in something other than his old shirts he wears for pajamas, but Osamu brushes it off, enjoying the view in front of him anyway. 

Only it doesn’t stop there. Days go by, and Osamu is waking up late on the morning of his day off. Entering the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, he sees Suna in his old t-shirt: one that fits him a bit too big, wearing _nothing_ underneath it. His ass barely hangs out. 

Osamu chokes on thin air, the sound catching Suna’s attention. “You okay, ‘Samu?” 

“Yeah, I- _yeah_. Good mornin’ babe.” Osamu manages to blurt out. 

“Morning. I left you some coffee.” Suna says as if nothing is happening, as if Osamu himself can’t see he’s already half-hard under his shirt. He stops to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re all flushed. You sure you’re okay?”

It’s only when Osamu picks up on Suna’s grin that he knows what’s up behind that devilish smile. Suna is a master of teasing, and he knows it. Hell, he’s probably aware of how much this is affecting Osamu right now. 

_But two can play this game_. Osamu thinks, pulling himself together. “Yeah, ‘M fine. Thanks for makin’ coffee.” He answers, stealing another quick kiss before making his way down the kitchen. 

This little game is fun. Watching Suna come up with ideas to tempt him is slowly becoming his favorite activity. The playful displays give room to inappropriate touches and dirty comments in the most inconvenient places, and soon enough both of them are trying to see who will give in first. 

Osamu is confident he’s gonna win this thing, whatever it is, until he comes home late from work two nights before Christmas. 

The day had been a hassle, too many clients in a very short amount of time, leaving him exhausted. He takes his shoes off at the genkan, and makes his way toward the little kitchen bar. 

“I’m home!” He shouts, dropping his keys on the countertop when he hears the room of their bedroom cracking open. 

“Hey babe. How was your day?” Suna asks from behind him. 

“It was a fuckin’ nightmare. I can’t wait for Christmas to be o-“ He replies as he turns around, finally facing his fiancé. 

Osamu’s mouth falls open; the words dying in his throat. Standing right in front of him, wearing a fucking red and white skirt with matching Christmas stockings, is Suna. 

His brain shortcuts trying to take the whole view in. The high stockings hugging Suna’s long, athletic legs; the sheer fabric barely containing the muscles within; the short skirt that falls right below his ass, leaving a small portion of his thighs for Osamu to devour with his eyes. And of course, the fucking matching red chocker wrapped around Suna’s neck. 

It’s embarrassing how that sight alone is already getting him worked up. 

“Rin. What are you…?” Osamu mumbles out, not knowing what else to say. His mind too far gone to form a coherent sentence. 

Suna smirks, taking one step closer. “I wanted to give you an early Christmas present.” He murmurs, tracing Osamu’s exposed collarbones with his fingers. “Don’t you like it?” 

He loves it; he really does. Suna’s huge frame in a skirt and matching stockings is doing things to Osamu. His mind incapable of thinking about anything else other than bending him over the counter and fucking him senseless. 

“Fuck. Rin…” Osamu breathes out, hands flying to grab on Suna’s hips, impatient to get a hold of him already, when Suna stops him.

“Nu-uh, this isn’t your present. I’ve got something planned.” 

Osamu wants to cry, full on cry. He doesn’t care about presents, doesn’t care about anything else but taking Suna right there and then. However, he lets himself be dragged to the living room, falling down on the couch when Suna lightly pushes him. 

“ _Sunarin_ , what is it?” He asks, watching Suna quickly go over the living room wall to dim the lights low and grab a remote control. 

But Suna doesn’t answer him. Instead, he clicks on the control and presses _play_ , giving Osamu a few seconds to catch up on what he’s about to do. 

Osamu can’t help but laugh when a slowed down version of a classic Christmas song starts playing. “Are you for real?” He asks, a silly smile on his face. 

Suna nods, slowly making his way back to the couch. He stops right in front of Osamu, placing his hands on his thighs to lean over him. “I’m gonna give you a lap dance.” He murmurs, that wicked smirk back on his face. “Only condition is, you _can’t_ touch me.” 

Osamu grunts, wanting nothing more than to do the one thing he can’t. “Yer definitely going on the naughty list for that, Rin.” 

“I’m counting on it.” Suna murmurs before pulling back. 

With a huff, Osamu sits back, relaxing into the couch as he sets his eyes on the _vision_ that Suna is right now. If he’s gonna put on a show, Osamu is definitely going to enjoy it. 

And what a show it is. 

Suna moves slowly, making the skirt flutter, barely rising up. He takes his time to walk back to the couch and lean forward. Osamu’s eyes burn into him the whole time, completely absorbed.

A breath gets caught in his throat when Suna’s lips land on his neck, and Osamu has to gather all his strength to not touch him as he kisses his way down to his collarbones. He stops where the shirt begins and pulls back, motioning Osamu to pull his arms up. 

He does, letting himself be stripped by Suna. The whole thing is stupidly erotic with Suna’s slow and calculated movements. His almost apathetic eyes prying into him as he kneels down between his legs, prettily sitting on his knees. Suna takes Osamu’s pants off too and immediately starts to roam his hands up his legs; his mouth following right behind, kissing the tender skin on the inside of his thighs. 

It’s intoxicating: watching Suna working him up like that, kneeling between his legs, the slutty Christmas outfit on as he makes his way up Osamu’s body, tracing him with his hands and lips. 

Osamu has to clench his hands into fists when Suna takes his sensitive nipple into his mouth, the desire to touch him growing as fast as the heat in his groin. 

Suna licks the perked nipple, flicking his tongue up and down. Osamu can’t help the moan that rips out of his throat and the way his back arches instantly. He’s full on hard now, panting beneath his fiancé as Suna plays with his nipple, his tongue taking care of one as his free hand pinches and tweaks the other. 

He’s getting worked up; his mind cloudy with the desire of touching Suna, of giving back the pleasure he’s receiving. He’s so caught up in it, he pathetically whines when he can no longer feel Suna on his chest.

However, Osamu doesn’t get to complain since soon enough Suna is hopping onto his lap. Legs straddled to each side and ass pressed nicely against his erection. 

“ _Suna…_ ” The name escapes him just seconds before Suna traps his lips with his own, kissing down hard. 

Kissing him feels like a relief, but it takes everything Osamu has _not_ to touch him back. Suna nibbles at his lower lip, and Osamu moans, opening up his mouth for Suna to dive in, to deepen the kiss, to _please_ take as much as he can. 

Osamu groans low when he feels Suna grinding down on his cock, rubbing himself on it. The sensation throws him over the edge. The view is incredible. The skirt laying on thighs that flex around his own. A tent forming beneath the fabric; a small wet spot following suit. _Fuck this stupid game_. 

“Suna, Suna, Suna…” Osamu breathes out between kisses, his voice shaky. Suna stops, looking at him. “ _Please_ , let me touch ya. I wanna...” 

“Took you long enough.” Suna half laughs, his own voice sounding a bit too wrecked, and dives right back in. 

This time, Osamu’s hands spring to touch him. One settles on his hip, pulling him closer and making Suna press his own cock against Osamu. The other grabs him firmly by the neck, tilting it to the side, before leaning in and finally kissing him _back_. 

His tongue dives into Suna’s mouth, claiming every part of it and taking pride in the muffled sounds coming from his fiancé. Suna starts grinding down harder, and Osamu can’t help but let go tugging at the choker before firmly grabbing his hips, helping Suna rub himself on his aching cock. 

“Fuck, Rin.” Osamu groans out, lips dragging down Suna’s jaw to his exposed neck. He licks and nibbles at the sensitive skin, biting down to mark him. As if Suna isn’t completely and entirely _his_.

Osamu’s lips continue their path as his hands travel down Suna’s back, cupping his ass and squeezing tight above the skirt. Suna pants, mindlessly rutting himself down. The friction is both too much and not enough for Osamu. He doesn’t want to feel Suna humping him anymore. He wants to feel Suna clench around his cock, _now_.

Expert hands lift up the skirt, fingers grazing over his ass when he _feels_ it. Osamu pulls back, taking a second to look at Suna with wide eyes.

“Ya got ready before I got here?” Osamu mumbles out, shock and excitement running through him at the same time.

His heart skips a beat when Suna looks at him with no shame at all. “Well, yeah. Figured it would save us time.” He says, as if it wasn’t a big deal. As if it wasn’t driving Osamu crazy right now.

“Yer gonna be the death of me.” Osamu breathes out, stealing a quick kiss from Suna before slapping his ass playfully. “Now get off so I can go for the lube and fuck ya properly.”

“ _Finally_.” Suna playfully says, earning yet another spank from Osamu, this time significantly harder. “Do it again, daddy.” 

“Suna...” Osamu hisses, voice dangerously low.

Suna murmurs something like, “Okay, okay,” as he hops off Osamu’s lap. Clumsy, Osamu gets up and storms toward the room. He really should leave a bottle of lube hidden somewhere in the living room for next time. He finally finds it and quickly goes back, finding Suna exactly where he left him.

Osamu unceremoniously gets out of his boxers. They have been dating for long enough that he doesn’t feel ashamed anymore of how hard he already is. He takes two more steps to the couch, plopping down.

“What do ya think yer doin’?” Osamu asks as he sits down, raising an eyebrow at Suna.

Suna’s hands stop fighting with the zipper of the skirt. “Taking this thing off?” Suna mumbles, confusion on his face. “Didn’t you just say you were gonna fuck me properly?”

“Yeah, so leave that on and come here.” Osamu says, tapping his thigh.

That’s all it takes for Suna to lose the smug expression on his face and hop on Osamu’s lap once again, straddling him with his legs on each side.

Osamu devours him with his eyes, going from his biceps to his abs to the way Suna’s erection lifts the skirt. The view alone makes Osamu’s breath catch. “Fuck, Rin…” Is all he can say before he loses himself in a deep kiss.

“‘ _Samu_ ,” Suna manages to say between moans. Osamu’s kisses are rough and hungry, and he has _missed_ this. 

Sure, the blowjobs and stolen touches were a fun game for a couple of days, but nothing compares to this. To have Osamu’s hands all over him, desperately needing Osamu to touch and grab him anywhere. To have Osamu’s lips roaming freely over his most sensitive areas. This is exactly what Suna needed. 

“‘Samu, _please_ , fuck me.” Suna murmurs, the desire that has been building inside of him becoming unbearable now. 

“Lift yerself a lil’ bit for me, yeah?” Osamu asks as he reaches for the lube bottle. 

Suna does, hovering himself over Osamu’s lap. He’s hypnotized, watching his fiancé coat himself with lube, knowing he’s gonna have him buried deep inside in just seconds. 

“Come here.” Osamu commands, placing both of his hands on Suna’s hips to guide him. 

He positions himself right over Osamu’s cock. With his help, he starts sliding _down_. A low grunt rips from his throat as he feels the familiar stretch he’s been missing so much. Suna closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Osamu while carefully taking each inch. By the time he bottoms out, they’re both breathless. 

“Fuck, ‘ _Samu_.” Suna shakily breathes out. His body is trembling, and they haven’t even started.

Osamu chuckles, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “You need a second?” 

He does. He really does because it’s been too long, and he’s a bit afraid he might come in mere minutes from how good it fucking feels. But, shit. He can’t wait to get railed, and he’s too impatient to give himself some time. 

So, all Suna does as a response is circle his hips around. Deliciously stretching himself on Osamu’s cock. 

“ _Fuck me_ .” He murmurs, dragging his hips in little circles. “ _Fuck me_ .” Suna rises himself up just a few inches before slamming back down, eyes fixed on Osamu. “Fuck me, _please_.” 

Osamu doesn’t know if it is the way Suna is begging him; or if it’s how good he feels around his cock, the warmth and tightness intoxicating him; or if it is that damn skirt and the way it rises up and down every time Suna bounces on his lap. But something snaps inside of him, and it’s like Osamu doesn’t have any control over himself anymore. 

Firm hands grab Suna by the hips, and soon enough Osamu is lifting him up just to bring him back down with force. _He isn’t riding Osamu anymore_ , Suna realizes between hitched breaths. Osamu is fucking into him, using _his_ body for his own pleasure, and Suna loves it. 

Each thrust up from Osamu drags a moan out of Suna’s mouth. The way Osamu’s cock drags against his walls is making him shudder. He is trembling, reduced to a whimpering mess on top of Osamu when he thrusts up with more force and hits Suna’s sweet spot. 

“Shit, shit, ‘Samu…” Suna cries out, holding onto Osamu’s shoulders as he thrusts back down, meeting the snap of his hips. “Just like that, please, please, don’t stop.” 

To his own surprise, Osamu does stop. A pathetic whine escapes him. His orgasm was so, so close. But Suna doesn’t even get time to complain when Osamu surrounds him with his arms, securing him against his chest, and moves their bodies at the same time. 

Osamu is strong enough he can carry Suna while still on his cock, and he flips them over into a new position. Suna gasps when his back hits the couch. Soon Osamu’s hands are on his thighs, pushing them apart and pressing them to Suna’s chest. Leaving Suna completely exposed for Osamu to _take_. 

“ _Osamu_!” Suna cries out when Osamu slams into him, setting up a killer rhythm from the get go. 

This time, Suna doesn’t have anywhere to hold or anything to grab as his body jerks and trembles under each powerful snap of Osamu’s hips. He’s a mess: a crying, moaning mess. He can only imagine what he looks like now: skirt completely rolled up, rosy cheeks, a pretty present that Osamu is masterfully unwrapping. 

Osamu stimulates his prostate again, and Suna _howls,_ his body contorting under the pleasure. However, his sounds are muffled by Osamu’s fingers. His long, skilled digits slide into his mouth.

Suna moans deeper, swirling his tongue around Osamu’s fingers and sucking. It’s obscene, how that alone makes Osamu thrust in with more determination, rubbing his spot time after time. 

“‘Samu…” Is the only thing Suna manages to say before he’s coming completely untouched, spilling over his skirt. 

But Osamu doesn’t stop. Instead, his movements become faster, deeper, completely using Suna’s over-sensitive body until he’s coming while buried deep inside of him. A loud, filthy groan fills the room before Osamu collapses on top of Suna. 

Suna laughs with what little effort he has left, poking Osamu on the back. “You’re pretty heavy you know. I’m suffocating here.” 

“Oh, shit, sorry…” Osamu mumbles, shakily sitting up and helping Suna do the same before pulling him into his arms. “You okay?” 

“Hmm. If I would’ve known all it takes for you to fuck me like that is a cheap Christmas skirt, I would have bought one a long time ago.” Suna murmurs, a sleepy smile on his face. 

Osamu’s face goes absolutely red. He’s always like that, an absolute monster in the bed, and a quiet, shy man on the regular. Suna loves that he’s the only one that gets to experience both sides. 

“Are you sure yer okay?” Osamu asks nonetheless, placing a soft kiss on Suna’s lips. “Want me to run us a bath and then dinner?” 

Suna hums; the plan sounds like heaven to his ears. “I’m okay, ‘Samu. You did tear up my stockings tho.” 

Osamu mumbles a quiet “Sorry” before helping them both stand up. They’re making their way into the bathroom when Suna stops him. 

“Hey, babe.” Suna says, and he has that grin on his face again. 

“Hmm?” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Check out this incredible art by Laura on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_/status/1343042817124405249?s=20)!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Kuroken with- mirror sex and body worship- coming to you tomorrow!


End file.
